Stupeur, déni et voyeurisme
by Nyctangel
Summary: Cinema bizarre - C'est dur de s'avouer son homosexualité, surtout quand on est persuadé d'être très viril, heureusement Kiro est là pour mettre les choses en ordre. Yaoi, humour, POV Strify Dernier chapitre en ligne
1. Vision inédite

**Auteur: Petitepatatepoilue**

**Rating: M (Pas pour l'instant cependant)**

**Couple principal: StrifyXKiro**

**Genre: Humour, parodie, romance, POV, légère maltraitance de Strify mais rien de bien méchant...**

**Note: Les humains présenté dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent aucunement (Ouais, c'est beau rêver) et je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux** **(Dommage...). Bien sûr, homophobes s'abstenir, Strify et Kiro sont tous les deux des hommes (Bien qu'un doute subsiste encore...) et il risque d'avoir des contacts physique assez poussé entre les deux alors vous pourriez pas dire que vous n'êtes pas averti ;). Par conséquent, les mineurs qui se serais aventuré ici par erreur, ouste, allez lire de gentille fics pokémon, les perverses peuvent rester.**

**Note 2: Oui j'aime Strify, mais j'aime aussi lui faire perdre toute crédibilité dans mes fictions, alors inutile de m'incendier mesdemoiselles, il est et sera toujours maltraité dans mes fics XD**

**Enjoy! Et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, ça fais toujours plaisir!**

* * *

**Stupeur, déni et voyeurisme (Chapitre 1)**

_''Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face! SLAP!''_

**- AÏE!**

Je frotte lentement ma joue endolorie, mais c'est agaçant à la fin! Depuis que ma sonnerie de réveil est ''Poker face'' je ne cesse de me réveiller en ayant une douleur a la joue. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi mais ce matin, enfin, le mystère sera enfin résolu! Je me lève lentement de mon lit, encore un peu endormi, laissant mes draps de satin glisser sur ma peau nue.

Bien sûr que je dors nus, mettre ne serait ce qu'un caleçon pour dormir risquerait de laisser des traces sur ma peau parfaite, et je ne supporte pas ce qui n'est pas parfait. C'est également pour cette même raison que je n'utilise que des draps en soie pour dormir (Ce sont les seuls dignes de ma perfection). Bon, évidemment Yu n'arrête pas de me charrier avec ça, disant que c'est trop ''gay'' mais je m'en fiche, je sais bien évidemment que je suis parfaitement hétéro, la question ne se pose même pas!

Bon, retournons à mon ''mystère du réveil douloureux'', je prend un tabouret et l'approche de l'armoire face a mon lit, je monde dessus (Le tabouret, pas l'armoire) et récupère mon caméscope qui y était dissimulé. Je l'y ai mis avant d'aller dormir, histoire de résoudre enfin ce mystère.

Je connecte rapidement mon caméscope à ma télévision et met le tout en route. C'est amusant, je vais pouvoir me regarder pendant que je dors, bon évidemment ce ne dois pas être très intéressant mais c'est marrant. Je me vois dans l'écran en train de sombrer lentement dans le sommeil, pas très intéressant… bon, voilà, je suis en train de dormir. Je suis sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller et le visage de côté, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, rien de folichon finalement, c'est limite ennuyant même… Je prend la télécommande et m'apprête à avancer la vidéo quand je vois ma porte de chambre s'entrouvrir, tient, c'est vraiment étrange…

Je vois Kiro entrer dans ma chambre, c'est étrange mais peut-être qu'il cherche quelque chose, genre le chat...

…

Ah oui c'est vrai, on à pas de chat…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout??? Il s'approche de mon lit et tire lentement mes draps et… et… C'est moi ou il me matte les FESSES??? Alors là je suis scié! Qui aurais imaginé Kiro ainsi? C'est gênant quand même et je ne sais comment réagir…

…

…ET BON SANG IL EST OBLIGÉ DE TOUCHER???

Bon sang, je n'ose y croire!! Tout de même, faire ça alors que je ne suis MÊME PAS GAY! Pffff… Eh bah, enfin il sort de ma chambre ce gros pervers, il va m'entendre lui quand je vais avoir finis de regarder ce vidéo, car bien que ceci sois troublant, cela n'explique pas la fameuse douleur a la joue que j'ai a chaque matin…

Je m'apprête a avancer le vidéo tout en grommelant des insanités destiné a Kiro quand je vois la porte se ré ouvrir de nouveau, quoi, ça ne lui a pas suffit de toucher mon postérieur pendant que je dors… pffff, j'ai même pas pu en profiter un peu, je dormais…

Euh… pourquoi je pense ça au fait? Ça devrait plutôt me dégoûter puisque je suis hétéro! Enfin, je m'interrogerais plus tard là, je dois me concentrer sur l'écran voir pourquoi Kiro reviens dans ma chambre…

Hey! Après Kiro c'est Shin qui vient? C'est quoi ce bordel putain! Il est pas écrit ''Visite gratuite'' sur ma porte quand même!

Un doute m'assaille soudain, j'ouvre violemment ma porte de chambre histoire de vérifier ma porte sous les regards ébahis de mes colocataires qui sont déjà réveillé et en train de petit-déjeuner. Je me fige soudain, me rappelant que je suis nu et entouré de pervers.

**-ON MATE PAS!**

Je m'assure rapidement que ma porte est vierge de tout écriteau et retourne dignement dans ma chambre en boudant. Je m'affale a nouveau dans mon lit et me concentre sur la télévision, dans laquelle Shin est… euh… PUTAIN! Ils se sont tous passé le mots ou quoi? C'est MES fesses! C'est PRIVÉ! Scrogneugneuh… Enfin il sort a son tour, bon sang ce que je suis énervé, j'en ai presque oublié mon ''Mystère'' et m'apprête violemment à mettre ce putain de vidéo en avance rapide quand soudain je me fige, la consternation se peignant sur mon visage.

**- OH. MON. DIEU.**

Non! Pas LUI! Pas LE hétéro ultime de la bande, pas YU!

**- POURQUOI???**

**À suivre…**

* * *

**Chapitre court, les autres seront plus long, promis!**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi?**


	2. Pourquoi chat?

**Auteur: Petitepatatepoilue**

**Rating: M (Pas pour l'instant cependant)**

**Couple principal: StrifyXKiro**

**Genre: Humour, parodie, romance, POV, légère maltraitance de Strify mais rien de bien méchant...**

**Note: Les humains présenté dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent aucunement (Ouais, c'est beau rêver) et je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux** **(Dommage...). Bien sûr, homophobes s'abstenir, Strify et Kiro sont tous les deux des hommes (Bien qu'un doute subsiste encore...) et il risque d'avoir des contacts physique assez poussé entre les deux alors vous pourriez pas dire que vous n'êtes pas averti ;). Par conséquent, les mineurs qui se serais aventuré ici par erreur, ouste, allez lire de gentille fics pokémon, les perverses peuvent rester.**

**Note 2: Oui j'aime Strify, mais j'aime aussi lui faire perdre toute crédibilité dans mes fictions, alors inutile de m'incendier mesdemoiselles, il est et sera toujours maltraité dans mes fics XD**

**Enjoy! Et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**

* * *

**

**Stupeur, déni et voyeurisme (Partie 2)**

Là j'ai le souffle coupé! Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais imaginé ça! Yu mettant les fesses d'un GARS? C'est inconcevable! C'est l'obsédé des ces dames numéro UN! Il s'approche de mon lit et tire également les draps et lui aussi TOUCHE mes fesses, mais pourquoi moi! T_T

Hé mais attend, il y a un truc bizarre avec lui, il a pas un air pervers comme les autres, il fronce plutôt les sourcil et a l'air déçu… QUOI ELLES SONT PAS BIEN MES FESSES?? Non mais, non seulement il se permet de toucher sans mon consentement (Même si je ne lui donnerais quand même pas mon consentement, enfin…) mais en plus il n'est pas satisfait? Non mais pour qui il se prend M. Muscle?? Tient, que fait-il… d'une main il tâte mes fesses et de l'autre il touche les siennes que… mais… il fait quoi ce con… je rêve ou il COMPARE? Ah putain mais il est con!! Je savais qu'il était obsédé par son corps mais au point d'aller tâter les autres pour s'assurer qu'ils en ont pas des plus belles que les siennes… Non pas que je trouve qu'il a des belles fesses… ben, elle ne sont pas laide mais euh… On comprend ce que j'veux dire par là… hein? Je matte pas les fesses de mes coéquipier pendant qu'ils dorment MOI… quand ils sont réveillé non plus hein! Je suis 100% hétéro moi! HÉ.TÉ.RO.!

Bon enfin il dégage et je finis enfin par avancer la vidéo jusqu'à mon réveil… Ah bah c'est vraiment con ça… Quand ma sonnerie (Poker face) démarre je fais le mouvement de main comme Lady Gaga et je me l'envoie en pleine tronche T_T Et vu l'était de ma joue, je le fais à chaque matin, dieu que je suis con, heureusement personne n'a vu ça… Ah! Mais eux ils ont vu pire… ou mieux… c'est selon le point de vue… ENFIN! Là n'es pas la question! Mes colocataires matent mes fesses pendant mon sommeil et ça je ne le prend pas!

Bon, maintenant que j'ai la réponse à ma question, j'ai des comptes à régler avec les hurluberlus qui jouent dans mon groupe. Bon, je vais commencer par me préparer et m'habiller, hors de question qu'ils me voient à nouveau ainsi. Je commence par me diriger vers ma salle de bain – privé bien sûr – pour faire mon rituel matinal, je commence par ma crème de jour, ma crème anti-ride – ouais je suis jeune mais on ne sais jamais – ma crème anti-acné, ma crème exfoliante et pour finir, la crème hydratante pour garder un visage radieux toute la journée. Je me brosse les dents et m'apprête à me maquiller quand je remarque un détail qui cloche.

**- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_- Dans la cuisine - _

**- Tient, Strify a ENCORE trouvé un poil sur sa personne je paris…**

**- DES POILS DES POILS JE SUIS ENVAHIIISSSS!!**

**- Je le savais, c'est pareil à tout les matins…**

_- Dans la chambre - _

Pourquoi? C'est le même cirque à tous les matins, pourquoi suis-je maudit ainsi? C'est la fée du poils qui s'est penchée sur mon berceau juste pour me faire chier?? Je regarde d'un air mauvais l'intrus sur mon torse – anciennement imberbe – et saisi la pince à épiler d'un air sadique. Mouahahaha, tu ne t'en tireras pas ainsi!

_- Dans la cuisine - _

**-OUAILLLEUUUHHHH!!!**

**- Bon, Strify a enlevé son poil à la pince…**

**- BORDEL DE MERDE PUTAIN DE POIL MAUDIT ÇA FAIS MAAAAALLLL!!!!!**

**- Bon sang ce qu'il est douillet cet abruti…**

_- Dans la chambre - _

Bon sang comme je souffre! Pourquoi m'inflige tu cette torture Dieu! Je regarde ma pince à épiler, la larme a l'œil et regarde le poil fautif.

**- TOI! Tu…tu…tu… Rhaaa je te déteste!!**

Je jette le poil dans la cuvette et reprend mon souffle, encore un peu tremblant. Bon, je dois me reprendre! Je suis un homme après tout, je suis viril! Je m'examine sous toutes les coutures quelques instant, histoire de m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun autre envahisseur et lâche un soupir de soulagement, ouf, la torture est fini pour aujourd'hui!

Je sort ma trousse de maquillage et regarde d'un air perplexe tout les produits devant moi, quel choisir, LA question existentielle de tout être humain…

_- 1 heure plus tard - _

**- HAHA! Je l'ai!**

Je brandis mon eye-liner brun et mon fard a paupière marron d'un air victorieux et niais, tout fier d'avoir enfin trouvé LA couleur parfaite pour cette journée un peu moins parfaite… Je me l'applique méticuleusement et parfaitement, n'oubliant pas de me tartiner la figure de fond de teint, comme ça je peux avoir un look parfait et sii naturel! Maintenant, les cheveux! L'étape la plus facile, après tout je suis si parfait qu'il a peu de chose à faire, hop un coup de fer lissant, un peu de pâte coiffante et ma sublime chevelure devient encore plus sublime!

Bon, maintenant l'étape finale ainsi que la plus cruciale de mon rituel matinal : L'habillage!

Je m'approche de ma garde-robe d'un air craintif, déglutissant lentement, je sais ce qui risque d'arriver si je l'ouvre, mais c'est nécessaire! J'ai beau avoir un corps parfait, je refuse de l'exhiber à n'importe qui… même s'il ont visiblement déjà tout vu .¤

Je lâche une courte prière au dieu du Visual kei et ouvre rapidement la porte, fermant les yeux, me préparant au pire.

_- Dans la cuisine -_

**- AAAAAARRGH!!!**

**- Strify a ouvert sa garde-robe visiblement…**

**- AVALANCHE! JE RÉCLAME UN CHIEN DE MONTAGNE!!!**

**- Les gars… on devrais peut-être l'aider…**

**- Boarfl, envoie le chat l'aider…**

**- On n'a pas de chat…**

**-Dommage…**

**- Ouais t'a raison… Dommage…**

_-Dans la chambre- _

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… je suis VIVANT! Merci Miyavi, Bouddha, Raël, peu importe, je suis en vie! Je m'extirpe doucement du tas de vêtements envahissant maintenant ma chambre, grimaçant douloureusement en sentant une boucle de ceinture entre mes fesses. Je retire lentement l'intrus et regarde autour de moi. Que vais-je mettre aujourd'hui? Probablement du noir, histoire de vivre le deuil de ma dignité en ce jour maudit… Je cherche désespérément quelque chose de noir dans ma garde-robe, c'est fou comme j'ai des vêtements roses là-dedans! Tient, un tutu? Mais qu'est ce que ça fous là? Je veux pas savoir finalement…

Je finis par me saisir d'un pantalon noir, un peu plus ample qu'à l'habitude. J'aime bien avoir le paquet bien serré d'habitude mais bon, vu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, j'ai pas envie que mes colocataires décident de venir tâter la nuit prochaine… Quoique Kiro ça me dérangerait peut-être un peu moins…

…

Putain pourquoi je pense ça au fait? J'ai plein de truc louches qui me passent en tête là c'est trop! Me faire tâter cette nuit a réveillé le démon de la gay attitude en moi ou quoi putain!? MERDE je suis HÉTÉRO et même très viril! Pourquoi alors? Bon, en même temps… Kiro ressemble vachement à une fille alors ça atténue mon traumatisme… Tient, Kiro avec de la poitrine ce serais marrant… HEY! Pourquoi je bave moi là!? Enfin, je prend une chemise rose, l'enfile et m'admire une dernière fois dans le miroir, replaçant quelques mèches ayant été déplacé pendant l'avalanche. Après quelques instant, décrétant que je suis parfait – comme toujours – je m'apprête enfin à aller affronter mes colocataires au sujet de cette nuit.

Je sors de ma chambre d'un pas conquérant, arrivant fièrement dans la cuisine… vide… Mais où sont-ils enfin? Je m'approche de la table et remarque un mot sur la table m'étant destiné.

_'' Nous sommes partis acheter un chat, nous reviendrons plus tard. XXX ''_

Un chat? Mais pourquoi un chat?

**À suivre…**

* * *

**Bon sang ce que j'adore torturer Strify... et c'est pas finis MOUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Une review pour l'auteur?**


	3. Une peur jaune

**Auteur: Petitepatatepoilue**

**Rating: M (Pas pour l'instant cependant)**

**Couple principal: StrifyXKiro**

**Genre: Humour, parodie, romance, POV, légère maltraitance de Strify mais rien de bien méchant...**

**Note: Les humains présenté dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent aucunement (Ouais, c'est beau rêver) et je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux** **(Dommage...). Bien sûr, homophobes s'abstenir, Strify et Kiro sont tous les deux des hommes (Bien qu'un doute subsiste encore...) et il risque d'avoir des contacts physique assez poussé entre les deux alors vous pourriez pas dire que vous n'êtes pas averti ;). Par conséquent, les mineurs qui se serais aventuré ici par erreur, ouste, allez lire de gentille fics pokémon, les perverses peuvent rester.**

**Note 2: Oui j'aime Strify, mais j'aime aussi lui faire perdre toute crédibilité dans mes fictions, alors inutile de m'incendier mesdemoiselles, il est et sera toujours maltraité dans mes fics XD**

**Enjoy! Et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, ça fais toujours plaisir!**

* * *

**Stupeur, déni et voyeurisme (Partie 3)**

Bon… je me remets lentement de ma surprise face au fait de me retrouver seul dans la cuisine… notre grande cuisine… seul… brrr… C'est fou comme elle peu paraître si effrayante tout à coup… et cet autocollant de Bob l'éponge sur le frigo… c'est à donner des frissons dans le dos, non mais regardez-le! Il me regarde avec un air démoniaque comme s'il voudrait me manger tout cru! Je dégluti lentement fixant l'objet de ma peur avec de grands yeux légèrement paniqué…

Quoi? Je sais que ce n'est qu'un vulgaire autocollant d'un personnage de feuilleton pour enfants! Mais moi je sais ce qui se cache derrière se grand sourire niais! LE DÉMON!

**¤ Flash-Back¤**

Nous sommes le 29 août 2008 à Berlin, le temps est légèrement nuageux pour un concert en plein air mais, malgré tout, la hordes de fans en chaleurs est néanmoins présente au rendez-vous. Tous les membres du groupe arrivent sur la scène, un par un. La foule est en liesse, que dis je, en délire! Tous m'acclament comme si j'étais dieu en personne – après tout, c'est presque le cas – et tentent de se presser vers moi, heureusement que les clôtures sont là pour ça!

Cela fais presque 20 minutes que le concert est commencé, tout va bien, nous sommes en train de jouer ''Lovesongs'' et la foule est en feu! Mais malheureusement tout se gâte pendant le deuxième refrain!

**- Lovesongs, they kill meee!!! **

Soudain un énorme objet non identifié et JAUNE est projeté vers moi à grande vitesse, pas le temps de m'éloigner que je le reçois en plein figure! Je suis projeté sur le sol, la masse écrasant mon visage. Un peu sonné, j'ouvre finalement les yeux, apercevant aussitôt, collé à mon visage, deux grand yeux globuleux ainsi qu'un énooorme sourire aussi niais qu'effrayant; c'est BOB L'ÉPONGE!

**- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**

**¤ Fin flash-back ¤**

Et voilà, depuis ce temps, ce bonhomme jaune incarne ma plus grande phobie. Bien sûr, personne n'est au courant de cette peur honteuse – je passerais pour quoi moi encore – mais malheureusement c'est très dur de se contenir quand ton propre coéquipier, j'ai nommé Shin, est un FANA complètement gaga de ce bonhomme jaune et démoniaque! Heureusement, je ne suis jamais seul dans notre appartement, mais apparemment aujourd'hui est un exception et là tout de suite, je panique…

**- MAMAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!! **

…

Mince, je viens de me rappeler que je ne vis plus avec elle depuis belle lurette. Pris de panique, je prend mon téléphone et compose le premier numéro qui me vient à l'esprit.

**-Putain putain putain, répond!**

**- Restaurant l'espadon frit j'écoute?**

**- GNIAAAAHHH!**

Je raccroche vivement mon combiné. Bordel c'était quoi ça? Je lève les yeux vers le mur devant moi et y vois le numéro inscrit ainsi qu'une note, visiblement écrite par Shin.

''Super restaurant pour livraison =D''

**-RHAAA LUI ET SA PUTAIN DE BOUFFE CHELOU! **

Non mais je rêve? Même absent il réussit à me pourrir la vie… Et puis bon, il est quelle heure là? Je relève la tête, un peu plus haute cette fois pour aviser l'horloge. C'était une mauvaise idée, je viens de me rappeler à l'instant que l'horloge en est une de Bob…

**-AAARRGHHH!!!**

Je reprend vivement mon téléphone que j'avais lâché sous le coup de l'effroi et compose le deuxième numéro qui me viens à l'esprit – Après ce ! »/$%?& de restaurant –

**- Allo?**

**- KIRO!!??!**

**- Strify? Qu'est ce qui a? **

**- Je... je… AU SECOURS!! C'est jaune… c'est gros… j'ai peur… vite!!**

**- Bon sang calme toi j'arrive!!**

Je referme le combiné et je me laisse glisser au sol, me recroquevillant contre le mur, ma tête sur les genoux. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, je sens un poids s'affaler sur moi. Je relève la tête et Kiro est près de moi.

**-Kiro!!**

**-Strify bon sang! Mais que s'est-il passé?**

C'est alors que la portée de mon geste se révèle à moi. Mais qu'ai-je donc fait? Si cela venais à s'apprendre que ma pire phobie est un dessin animé pour enfant je deviendrais rapidement la risée du groupe! Son visage est seulement à quelques centimètres du mien, son visage anxieux attendant visiblement une réponse satisfaisante de ma part. Pense vite Strify! Qu'est ce qui ferais diversion? Tout a coup, sans même que je ne comprenne pourquoi, j'approche mon visage du siens et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL ME PREND???

**À suivre**

* * *

**Alors? J'espère que c'est toujours bon :P S'il vous plaît, si vous aimez l'histoire, laissez une review, ça prend 30 secondes et ça fais plaisir a l'auteur! XD**

**Des biscuits pour une review vous en pensez quoi??? **

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée :)


	4. Yu, l'homme de ces demoiselles?

****

**Auteur: Petitepatatepoilue**

**Rating: M (Pas pour l'instant cependant, mais prochain chapitre ;)**

**Couple principal: StrifyXKiro**

**Genre: Humour, parodie, romance, POV, légère maltraitance de Strify mais rien de bien méchant...**

**Note: Les humains présenté dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent aucunement (Ouais, c'est beau rêver) et je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux** **(Dommage...). Bien sûr, homophobes s'abstenir, Strify et Kiro sont tous les deux des hommes (Bien qu'un doute subsiste encore...) et il risque d'avoir des contacts physique assez poussé entre les deux alors vous pourriez pas dire que vous n'êtes pas averti ;). Par conséquent, les mineurs qui se serais aventuré ici par erreur, ouste, allez lire de gentille fics pokémon, les perverses peuvent rester.**

**Note 2: Oui j'aime Strify, mais j'aime aussi lui faire perdre toute crédibilité dans mes fictions, alors inutile de m'incendier mesdemoiselles, il est et sera toujours maltraité dans mes fics XD**

**Enjoy! Et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, ça fais toujours plaisir!**

**

* * *

**

**Stupeur, déni et voyeurisme (Partie 4)**

…

Mon cerveau s'est arrêté de fonctionner pendant les quelques instants que j'ai passé ainsi, collé à ses lèvres, mais rapidement toute sortes de pensées m'ont submergé, et beaucoup de questions aussi, mais la plus importante : POURQUOI JE FAIS ÇA AU JUSTE??? Rapidement je reprends conscience et je repousse Kiro rapidement.

**-HEY! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND??**

**- DE QUOI QU'EST-CE QUI ME PREND? C'EST TOI QUI AS COMMENCÉ!**

**- Ah merde, j'avais oublié!**

**- T'es trop con…**

**- Mais mais mais… POURQUOI?**

**- Viens pas me le demander je me pose justement la même question…**

**- Kiro pourquoi j'ai fais ça t'es pas un fille pourtant!!!?? O_O**

**- Merci bien, j'avais remarqué _¤**

**- Mais c'est pas ça que je veux dire abruti fini!!! Je suis hétéro moi!!!**

**- Ouais, et mon cul c'est du poulet, tu veux goûter?**

**- AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!**

Je me relève rapidement et me dirige à grandes enjambées dans ma chambre sans demander mon reste. J'entre rapidement, referme la porte et m'y adosse en soufflant. Lentement je finis par relever mes yeux pour remarquer quelque chose d'anormal, cette chambre est JAUNE et pleine de…

**- WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

Je sort rapidement de cette chambre des enfers, me prend le mur, et arrive finalement dans la bonne chambre… brrr… plus jamais je ne mettrais les pieds dans la chambre de Shin moi… Pff… J'ai bien assez de problème comme ça pour le moment… Je finis par m'affaler sur mon lit tel une vieille patate (Pour une fois) et je me mets à réfléchir a mon geste envers Kiro… Bon… je sais que ce n'étais qu'une diversion efficace (Un peu trop tout de même) mais bon… en général c'est pas le genre de truc que j'aurais fais et puis il va falloir que je trouve une explication plausible a lui fournir autre que ''J'était terrorisé par Bob l'éponge et pis comme je voulais pas l'expliquer et bien je me suis dit que t'embrasser serais plus agréable'' … non, PAS agréable, EFFICACE! Ce n'était PAS agréable du tout voilà! Kiro est un mec et moi aussi et c'est inconcevable, voilà! Même si je dois avouer qu'il avait les lèvres très douces pour un mec… trop… ARGH! Mais à quoi je pense moi! Bon sang, c'est pas moi ça! Enfin, en attendant il faut quand même que je trouve une excuse plausible, je vais faire une liste tient!

1. Il avait du beurre d'arachide au coin des lèvres et comme je suis un grand gourmant je n'ai pas pu résister!

… Bon… c'est complètement ridicule et rien ne dit qu'il en avait mangé avant…

2. Je l'ai confondu pour une fille!

Rho, nan c'est trop con aussi… Quoique je suis sûr qu'il ferait une fille très mignonne… RHAA SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE PENSÉES IMPURES!!

3. Voldemort m'a envoyé un império à distance et je n'ai pas eu le choix!

Sans commentaires…

4. Son Gloss aux cerises avait l'air appétissant!

Ce serait plus plausible… si seulement il en avait mis ce matin…

5. J'ai voulu me lever et j'ai légèrement glissé, ce qui a collé mes lèvres aux siennes!

ENFIN! Voici l'idée! Elle est parfaite et plausible en tout point nan? Après tout, n'importe qui peut glisser!

Tient? J'entends du bruit, les autres semblent être revenu de leurs courses… Je passe devant le miroir, me replace les cheveux et sort à la rencontre des autres membres du groupe, tient, visiblement ils ont ramené Roméo de je ne sais trop où, probablement Yu qui a décidé de passer le prendre, je me dirige vers eux, tout le monde a l'air normal, sauf Kiro qui ne cesse de me jeter des regards en coin, visiblement il n'a rien dit au autres pour le moment… Je suis rassuré…

TRILILILILILIIIIIII!!!

… Il a tout a coup un grand blanc dans la pièce pendant que le téléphone de Yu sonne, nous sommes tous figé et nous attendons avec impatience que Yu réponde, impatience qu'il n'a visiblement pas l'air de partager car nous savons tous qui appelle en général sur cette ligne…

**- Allo?**

**-…**

**- Oui oui, comment ça va mon amour?**

**- …**

**- Bien sûr que je ne t'aurais pas oublié, tu es unique!**

**-…**

**- Tu es la meilleure, tu es indispensable à ma vie!**

**- …**

**- Tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi Vanne…**

**-…!**

**- Ah euh… Kristina alors… ?**

**-…! …!**

**- Je m'excuse ma chérie!! Comment j'aurais pu t'oublier Rachel!!**

**-…**

**- Ben euh… t'es qui toi déjà alors?**

**-…**

**- Aïe, une jeune femme bien élevée ne dit pas ce genre de mots…**

**-…**

**- Hey mais! Att…**

Il fixe lentement son téléphone, son interlocutrice lui ayant visiblement fermé la ligne au nez, finalement Roméo regarde Yu.

**- Alors c'était qui? XD**

**- Euh… aucune idée…**

**- Yu… je peux te conseiller un truc…**

**- Vas y toujours…**

**- Essai de passer de 9 a 4 filles différentes par semaines, tu sera moins embrouillé et BON SANG ARRÊTE DE LEURS PROMETTRE LE MONDE QUAND T'AS RIEN A FOUTRE D'ELLES!!**

**- Ah… voui XD**

**- Le con… .**

**- C'est pas de ma faute si je veux satisfaire le plus de damoiselles possible ^^ **

**- Yu… tu te cherches des excuses là… **

**- De quoi tu parles??**

**- Rien rien… Au fait, salut Strify!**

**- Salut Roméo! ^^**

**- Pff…**

**- Yu, arrête de bouder…**

Finalement Yu va s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon… ou plutôt, s'écraser sur le canapé tout en ronchonnant envers les filles qui sont, selon lui, trop exigeante de réclamer qu'il se souvienne du nom de toutes… Ce mec est irrécupérable mais je me demande bien ce que Roméo a voulu dire par ''Tu te cherche des excuse'' … Enfin je vais y penser plus tard, Shin m'appelle de la cuisine, visiblement ils ont quelque chose à me montrer. J'entre dans la cuisine et la première chose que je remarque c'est une horreur qui est sur la table de la cuisine.

**- Hé mais… qu'est ce que c'est que ÇA! O_O**

**- ÇA s'appelle un chat Strify…**

**- Shin… je ne veux pas te vexer… mais c'est le chat le plus laid que j'ai jamais vu…**

Soudain Shin prend le ''chat'' sous son bras et se sauve en courant vers sa chambre, la larme a l'œil et me lançant en passant un ''ÇA C'EST DES PRÉJUGÉS SALE MONSTRE!!!'' avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre…

…

**- Il est fou ou quoi? **

**- Aucune idée… visiblement il n'est pas dans son état normal… Faut dire que tu a manqué de tact tu trouve pas?**

**- Bah quoi? C'est qu'un chat, il va pas me pèter une durite! **

**- Disons qu'à l'animalerie il a eu un… ''Coup de foudre'' envers cet animal, tu sais là... Avec les étoiles qui pétillent dans les yeux et tout… **

**- Euh… pourquoi ça? En plus ce chat est laid… Il ressemble à un diable jaune et…**

Et soudain la révélation se fait a moi… ce chat est JAUNE! O_O Non… il n'aurait quand même pas osé… Allez zou, je demande…

**- Et ce… chat… lui a-t-il donné un nom?**

**- Euh… oui, il s'appelle Bob pourquoi?**

**- T_T Savoir…**

**- Bon, moi je vais voir Yu dans le salon, a plus!**

Roméo quitte la pièce, me laissant seul avec Kiro qui, vu son regard de prédateur, va me réclamer des explications à propos de tout à l'heure…

**- Au fait, Strify, à propos de ce baiser…**

Soudain, je ne tient plus à cette pression et prend l'opportunité la plus courageuse dont je peux faire preuve pour le moment; la fuite.

**- Ahhh… comme c'est dommage je m'en allais justement… j'ai euh… des trucs à faire… dans ma chambre… Tout seul… c'est dommage… chowww!!!**

**- Hé mais!?**

Je me sauve rapidement vers me chambre, retournant m'affaler sur mon lit pour réfléchir un peu à tout cela, mais à peine que je suis couché, la porte s'ouvre sur un Kiro visiblement déterminé. Putain, j'aurais dû barrer cette porte, dieu que je suis inintelligent parfois…

**- Kiro c'est pas le moment là je…**

**- Non Strify, cela ne sert à rien, j'ai tout compris!**

Quoi? Non, il n'a quand même pas découvert mon plus honteux secret? Pitié… Mais… que… Il me fait quoi là? Pendant que je m'effrayait moi-même à propos de ma phobie de bob il a eu le temps de barrer la porte derrière lui, de s'approcher et de s'asseoir SUR MOI! O_O Mais il est pas bien lui?

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu… MUUHHHPH!!! **

Je rêve ou il vient de M'EMBRASSER?? Il se décolle de mes lèvres tandit que j'en profite pour prendre un peu d'air et réclamer des explications.

**- Hé mais pourquoi tu…!**

Il m'interrompt d'un doigt sur mes lèvres.

**- Chuuut, j'ai compris, tu n'as pas à faire ton timide, je vais bien m'occuper de toi…**

Sur ces mots, il commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Putain je suis mal barré là, AU SECOURS!!!

**À suivre…**

* * *

Alors vous aimez toujours? ;) Je tenais à remercier ceux et celles qui me lisent ainsi que ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review! Ça fais toujours plaisir et ça motive énormément pour écrire une suite!

Alors, ça commence à être intéressant n'est ce pas? Prochain chapitre LE LEMON hahaha.

En attendant, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais qui est néanmoins important dans l'histoire :P

N'oubliez pas, je fonctionne au reviews!

Je vous aimes.

Chu xxx Petitepatatepoilue


	5. Fais pas ton timide LEMON

**Auteur: Petitepatatepoilue**

**Rating: M**

**Couple principal: StrifyXKiro**

**Genre: Humour, parodie, romance, POV, légère maltraitance de Strify mais rien de bien méchant...**

**Note: Les humains présenté dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent aucunement (Ouais, c'est beau rêver) et je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux** **(Dommage...). Bien sûr, homophobes s'abstenir, Strify et Kiro sont tous les deux des hommes (Bien qu'un doute subsiste encore...) et il risque d'avoir des contacts physique assez poussé entre les deux alors vous pourriez pas dire que vous n'êtes pas averti ;). Par conséquent, les mineurs qui se serais aventuré ici par erreur, ouste, allez lire de gentille fics pokémon, les perverses peuvent rester.**

**Note 2: Oui j'aime Strify, mais j'aime aussi lui faire perdre toute crédibilité dans mes fictions, alors inutile de m'incendier mesdemoiselles, il est et sera toujours maltraité dans mes fics XD**

**Enjoy! Et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, ça fais toujours plaisir!**

**

* * *

**

**Stupeur, déni et voyeurisme (Partie 5 LEMON)**

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe là, tout de suite, et pourtant, tout ceci est bien réel. Kiro est assis sur mon bassin et me regarde d'un air… prédateur, oui exactement, il me regarde comme s'il était un enfant devant une friandise très appétissante, me faisant frissonner malgré moi. Penché sur moi d'une manière que je qualifierais d'appel au viol – si seulement si je serais gay – il pose une main à côté de ma tête, juste sur le matelas avant de se pencher lentement vers moi. Je ferme les yeux, pensant qu'il voudrais encore m'embrasser mais au contraire, je sens son souffle saccadé dans mon cou tandis qu'il finit de déboutonner ma chemise, d'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait soudainement plus chaud ici?

**- Strify… **

**- Euh… oui Kiro?**

**- Tu sais ce que je m'apprête a faire n'est ce pas? **

**- … Sortir de la chambre?**

**- Tu es tordant si tu savais…**

Sa main passe lentement sur mon ventre, sa peau douce caressant la mienne et me faisant me contracter légèrement, sa main continue de monter jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne mon sein gauche, il me caresse en faisant des mouvements circulaires avant d'aller martyriser mon téton, bon sang, je ne m'imaginais pas aussi sensible a cet endroit! Il continue son traitement quand je sens sa langue humide contre mon oreille, il joue avec la peau sensible de mon lobe, passant et repassant sa langue avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres, me laissant ressentir comme un pincement au creux de mes reins. Étrangement, bien que je me sente inconfortable dans cette situation, j'ai complètement oubliée de me débattre ou de répliquer, préférant me taire et me laisser faire, je crois que malgré moi, cette situation commence à m'exciter… D'ailleurs je crois que mon coup de chaud le confirme quand Kiro relâche mon lobe et se met à me chuchoter sensuellement à l'oreille.

**- Je te veux Strify… je te donner tellement de plaisir que tu en oubliera ton nom… je veux te faire jouir encore encore et encore…**

**- Ki… Kiro… on ne peux pas… on est deux hommes et…**

**- Chut… ne dit rien, je sais que tu a peur mais s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît… laisse moi te faire l'amour… j'en rêve depuis si longtemps si tu savais… **

**- Comment… **

Je n'eut d'ailleurs pas le loisir de terminer ma question car sa bouche avais recouvert la mienne en un baiser terriblement excitant – je dois l'avouer – mais également si tendre, chamboulant toute sortes de trucs en dedans de moi. Sa langue passe et repasse sur mes lèvres, me faisant céder et ouvrir mes lèvres à mon tour, d'ailleurs il ne perd pas de temps, sa langue s'engouffre entre mes lèvres, allant rejoindre sa jumelle et jouer avec sensuellement. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de toutes ces sensations, accélérant également quand son mouvement de langue se fait plus pressant… sauvage… toute cette fougue et cette énergie, comment pourrais-je résister? N'y tenant plus, j'attrape sa nuque à deux mains et l'embrasse désespérément comme si toute ma vie dépendait de ce baiser. Il n'y a maintenant plus de place pour la tendresse d'avant, le baiser est sauvage mais en même temps, si bon, si chaud… Sa bouche dévore avidement la mienne et je réponds de la même façon à cette sauvagerie qui nous a envahi.

La température de la pièce augmente encore d'un cran alors que Kiro se met à bouger son bassin contre le mien, me faisant gémir de plaisir et lentement, perdre la tête. De mes mains je fais une plus grande pression sur sa nuque, ayant soudainement besoin de plus… plus de contact, plus de chaleur, plus de plaisir… Mon bassin commence lentement à se mouvoir à son tour, recherchant plus de contact. Je suis maintenant déchaîné, j'ai l'impression de se frotter à lui comme une chatte en chaleur tandis que je ne cesse de faire jouer ma langue, aspirant la sienne, faisant jouer mon piercing contre ses lèvres avant de les mordiller tendrement, léchant ensuite pour me faire pardonner.

D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que cette soudaine montée d'adrénaline déplaise a Kiro vu ce que je sent contre mon bassin… d'ailleurs, cela fais encore monter mon excitation d'un cran et je crois que je commence a être dans le même état que lui. L'urgence de l'avoir bouillonne maintenant dans mes veines et j'ai maintenant désespérément besoin de plus, plus de contact, plus de plaisir, plus de Kiro, c'est clair maintenant, il me rend complètement fou, à sa merci et de plus en plus dépendant de lui. Je le sens maintenant, il coule dans mes veines comme un poison, il m'intoxique et moi je me laisser emporter avec lui dans cette spirale où tout y est; plaisir, doutes, chaleur, tendresse, oserais-je le dire, amour?

Je sépare lentement ma bouche de la sienne et descend mes mains a la limite de son t-shirt les posant sur sa peau tout en les faisant glisser vers le haut, levant son t-shirt d'un même mouvement, je sent d'ailleurs qu'il aime que je sois un peu plus actif, ses pupilles sont dilaté par le plaisir, l'excitation et son souffle est saccadé… je crois d'ailleurs que je dois avoir le même visage que lui a quelques différences près. Rendu à ses épaules, il se décale légèrement de moi, me laissant l'espace pour lui retirer son t-shirt, d'ailleurs, il en profite également pour retirer ma chemise. Les deux vêtements glissent au sol mais nous n'en avons cure, étant concentré sur un objectif plus… intéressant…

Le contact de son torse contre le mien m'électrise soudainement et je me cambre a son contact. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter l'attente plus longtemps et je crois qu'il se dit la même chose car il se décale un pour ouvrir mon pantalon d'un mouvement assuré et se dépêche de me l'enlever, ne me laissant qu'un boxer noir moulant qui ne cache rien de mon excitation. Il me regarde d'un air prédateur, je le regarde d'un air suppliant, sentant que je vais bientôt craquer s'il ne me soulage pas rapidement. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a compris le message mais… le regard malicieux qu'il me lance soudain ne me rend plus aussi sûr de moi que je devrais l'être. Il approche lentement son visage de mon ventre, frottant son nez contre ma peau douce avant de finalement y poser ses lèvres en une caresse aérienne. J'ai beau être pressé, la soudaine tendresse de son geste me fait frissonner, faisant naître une agréable chaleur dans ma poitrine. Il s'approche ensuite de mon aine, y passant soudainement sa langue et mordillant la peau douce sous ses lèvres, me faisant gémir d'anticipation et d'impatience. Plantant finalement son regard dans le mien, il attrape un pan de mon boxer avec ses dents avant de le retirer délicatement, dévoilant mon sexe tendu d'anticipation. Il le regarde, le regard brillant de convoitise avant de planter son regard brûlant dans le mien, semblant attendre quelque chose, une supplication peut-être? Voyons, je ne céderais certainement pas à cette demande. Voyons mon air têtu, il me regarde de plus belle et se relève du lit, se mettant debout devant moi il me regarde d'un air félin, léchant ses doigts avant de les passer sur son ventre, se caressant sensuellement mais je ne céderais pas…

Voyant mon air obstiné, il ouvre finalement son pantalon avant de glisser carrément sa main dans son boxer et de commencer à se caresser lentement. Bon sang! Je n'imaginais pas qu'il était un tel allumeur! Je commence à trembler légèrement, sentant mon sexe pulser et mon désir devenir insupportable, je le désire tellement… Et lui le sais, il devine parfaitement mon trouble et en joue, je le vois dans ses yeux alors qu'il plante son regard dans le mien avant de gémir mon nom tout en continuant de se caresser. Soudain je ne tiens plus.

**- Kiro… **

**- Oui?**

**- Amène ton cul ici!**

**- C'est dit si gentiment…**

Il rit légèrement avant d'enlever lentement son pantalon en se déhanchant lentement. Bon sang, j'ai la bouche sèche et les yeux exorbités, il m'allume à un point pas possible alors qu'il enlève son boxer lentement, se dévoilant complètement nu a mes yeux et à ce moment là je me dit que je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un qu'en ce moment.

Il se rapproche de moi d'un air félin, replaçant son visage entre mes cuisses alors qu'il regarde mon sexe d'un air gourmand, il se lèche lentement les lèvres comme s'il était face à la friandise la plus appétissante du monde, me faisant haleter d'anticipation. Il me regarde soudainement d'un air coquin.

**- Au fait Strify… t'as oublié de dire le mot magique…**

**- Quoi? Mais…!!! **

**- Tu tu tu… je veux le mot magique…**

Quoi? Il se fout de ma gueule putain! Visiblement oui vu son regard face a mon air hébété… Il continue à se lécher les lèvres tout en continuant à regarder sa nouvelle friandise préférée et soudain je ne tiens plus.

**- Kiro s'il te plaît putain je ne tient plus Aaaanh! **

La suite n'est plus que gémissement et supplication alors qu'il gobe mon sexe d'un seul coup comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se met a faire des vas et viens rapides tout en usant de ses lèvres pour faire différentes pression contre mon sexe, décuplant mon plaisir. Je pose mes mains sur sa tête alors que je sens ma queue enfoncée au plus profond de sa cavité buccale, buttant de temps en temps contre son palais. Je ne cesse de me cambrer, allant de soupirs en gémissement, de gémissement en cris alors que je subis la meilleure fellation de ma vie.

**- Kiro… Kiro… c'est tellement bon! Aaah aaah… mmm… **

Je le sens sourire contre mon sexe alors qu'il joue de sa langue contre ma fente, je relève légèrement la tête pour le regarder, les yeux embués de plaisir, il n'a jamais été aussi beau qu'en ce moment, là, en train de me sucer comme s'il n'avais fait que ça durant sa vie. Je regarde également et je vois d'ailleurs son propre sexe tendu, et je le désire également, ce plaisir qu'il me donne, je veux lui en donner aussi, je veux ressentir ce qu'il ressent et je décide donc de lui signaler, malgré mon souffle haché.

**- Kiro…?**

**- Mmm?**

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur, ayant interrompu son geste.

**- Je… je veux… je veux te le faire moi aussi… **

Il comprend soudain et me regarde avec un œil brillant, visiblement il a une idée derrière la tête, je comprends soudainement quand il se relève avant de se mettre tête-bêche sur moi avant de me regarder d'un air coquin et de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Soudain un peu intimidé par le sexe qui est face à moi, je me ressaisi et l'empoigne également, le sentant tressaillir alors qu'il continue sa tâche de plus belle, me faisait gémir encore une fois. Un peu timidement, je passe ma langue sur le bout, lape un peu avant de passer ma langue sur tout le long et de le prendre complètement en bouche. Je le sens gémir contre mon sexe et les vibrations provoquées par ce son me font gémir à mon tour alors que je me mets à le pomper de plus belle, la tête me tournant légèrement à cause de tout ce plaisir déferlant en moi.

Soudain, il suspend son geste d'un coup, je m'apprête à lui demander des explications quand je sens un doigt humide frotter contre mon intimité. Mon premier réflexe est de me tendre mais il reprend mon sexe en bouche, me faisant oublier aussitôt cet intrus… intrus qui se rappelle à moi alors que je sens le doigt s'enfoncer en moi, ce n'est pas particulièrement douloureux… mais je ressent un certain inconfort, je décide donc de me concentrer sur le sexe de Kiro pour oublier ce doigt qui me taraude.

Mais je ne peux ignorer plus longtemps le deuxième et le troisième doigt qui entre en moi et cette fois je ressens une légère douleur, j'halète doucement et tente de penser à autre chose. Je finis néanmoins par me détendre lentement alors que ses doigts font des mouvements de vas et viens en moi et que sa bouche caresse toujours mon sexe qui est au bord de l'explosion. Je gémis en bougeant ma tête de gauche à droite, ne pouvait plus me concentrer sur autre chose que le plaisir qui déferle en moi par vagues, je sent…

**- Ki… mmmm… Kiro! Je vais… je vais…!**

Soudain ses doigts frappent un point au plus profond de moi, me faisant me cambrer dans un spasme alors que je jouis dans sa bouche en un long jet.

**- KIROO!!! **

Ah bon sang, je ne me tient plus, mon esprit est blanc et je ne sais plus où je suis, ni même QUI je suis… je n'ai qu'une chose dans ma tête, Kiro Kiro et encore Kiro… Ledit Kiro d'ailleurs qui s'est retourné pour mettre son visage au niveau du mien, quand est ce qu'il a fait ça? Je n'ai rien vu du tout, j'étais probablement trop occupé à chercher mon souffle. Il colle son corps au mien et vient m'embrasser, me faisant goûter ma propre semence et étrangement cela m'allume d'en goûter le goût sur sa langue. Il sépare sa bouche de la mienne et viens nicher son visage dans mon cou, mordillant et léchant la peau tendre qui s'y trouve, y laissant d'ailleurs une marque bleutée. Il vient se placer entre mes cuisses et frotte son sexe encore bandé contre le mien qui va bientôt l'être à nouveau s'il continue ainsi, il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et son souffle brûlant vient chatouiller mon oreille alors qu'il me chuchote.

**- Strify… Strify…**

**- Kiro…**

**- J'te veux tellement Strify… Je ne tient plus… laisse moi te posséder en entier… laisse moi te faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement …**

**- Vient Kiro… je veux te sentir en moi… maintenant… **

Lentement il place son sexe correctement contre moi et je sens le bout de son gland contre mon entrée. J'agrippe mes bras à ses épaules et tente de me détendre au maximum. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, cherchant mon assentiment.

**- Vas-y Kiro… je n'attend que ça… **

Il sourit doucement et viens m'embrasser, poussant doucement son gland contre mon entrée pendant que je l'embrasse. Je le sens entrer doucement en moi et je sens sa peur de me blesser, mais pour le moment je ne ressens qu'un pincement et un certain inconfort mais pas vraiment de douleur. Je ressens de l'excitation… beaucoup d'excitation, surtout quand je sens qu'il est au fond de moi, il cesse de pousser pendant quelques instants pour me laisser m'habituer à sa présence tout en caressant mon pénis qui revient lentement à la vie.

Je sens avec une parfaite acuité la position de son sexe en moi et cela me rend fou, je pose mon front contre son épaule tout en ne cessant de me répéter que Kiro est là, avec moi, sur moi, en moi, et cela me rend complètement fou de désir.

Mon souffle se calme légèrement et je regarde le blond face à moi d'un air décidé, tendre mais également… mmm… affamé… Je le veux tellement…

**- Bouge Kiro…**

**- Oui… **

Il se retire lentement de moi, me faisant sentir un état de manque mais reviens tout aussi rapidement, me faisant gémir une première fois.

**- Vas plus… plus vite Kiro… te gêne pas… Ah!**

Il commence a faire des vas et viens de plus en plus vite, ne me laissant pas le temps de souffler un seconde mais je n'en ai cure. Mon bas-ventre bouillonne de plaisir et mon esprit ne pense plus correctement, je serre plus fort ses épaules pour le rapprocher de moi. Soudain, il frappe ce point au plus profond de moi et je me contracte d'un coup sous l'avalanche de plaisir qui vient de déferler en moi, d'ailleurs, je crois avoir griffé ses épaules mais nous n'en avons rien à faire car il m'enfonce dans le matelas a chaque à-coup en moi, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond, ne me laissant aucun répit alors que je ne cesse de hurler mon plaisir. C'est si bon, je me demande comment j'ai pu me passer de cette sensation jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors que je sens les parois de mon intimité frotter de plus en plus vite contre son sexe. Je le sens également gémir contre mon oreille, je crois que de m'entendre hurler à chacun de ses mouvements l'excite énormément, et c'est réciproque…

Il me prend soudainement et s'agenouille sur le matelas sans me lâcher, me faisant m'empaler sur son sexe et les sensations n'en sont que meilleures. Il me pénètre plus profondément dans cette position et je me mets également à bouger mon bassin frénétiquement, voulant qu'il me possède encore… d'ailleurs je sent qu'une litanie s'échappe de mes lèvres mais je n'ai plus aucune sensations ni pensées autres que Kiro en moi, et le sexe de Kiro qui bouge en moi…

**- Kiro Kiro Kiro! Plus vite plus fort… bordel … Han han han!!! Oui… c'est bon… oui oui ouiiiiii!!!**

**- Strify… t'es trop bon… étroit… Annh, j'aime sentir ma queue au plus profond de toi!!**

**- Ouiii! Kiro… Défonce moi… Haaaan!!**

Je crois que je lui griffe sauvagement les épaules mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Le plaisir est si grand, et c'est pareil pour lui vu comment il me mord l'épaule et comment il serre mon bassin de ses doigts pour me prendre plus profond, plus fort… toujours… D'ailleurs je n'en ai plus pour longtemps et c'est pareil pour lui vu comment nos mouvements sont devenu frénétiques et saccadés… Je sens son sexe se durcir en moi et je sais qu'il va bientôt venir, ce qui m'excite encore plus si c'est possible, soudain je ne tiens plus, je me contracte soudainement autour de son sexe avant de venir violemment partout sur nos torses. Il s'enfonce une dernière fois en moi et je le sens jouir également au plus profond de moi, il me remplis de sa semence chaude et cela me donne l'impression de jouir encore une fois tellement c'est excitant…

**- AANNNHH KIROOOO!!!**

**- STRIFYYY… OUIIIIII!!!!!**

Nous nous affalons encore enlacé sur le matelas maintenant humide de nos ébats mais nous sommes tellement collant de sueurs et autres substances que cela nous importe peu, il se retire lentement de moi, me faisant gémir légèrement encore une fois et prend un mouchoir dans la boîte sur ma table de chevet avant de nous essuyer sommairement, trop épuisé que nous sommes pour autre choses. Il rabat la couverture sur le lit et retourne se coller a moi avant de m'embrasser paresseusement avant de poser sa tête dans mon cou, à la jonction de mon cou et mon épaule. Nous nous endormons ainsi, enlacé et comblé…

**À suivre…**

* * *

**Alors c'est comment? Est ce bon? J'ai pas eue de review au dernier chapitre :'(**

**Enfin, je crois que c'est une des meilleur lemon que j'ai écris si on regarde la merde que j'écrivais avant ^^''**

**Alors, est ce que ça mérite une review? :)**

**Petitepatetepoilue xxx**


	6. Je ne regrette rien

**Auteur: Petitepatatepoilue**

**Rating: M**

**Couple principal: StrifyXKiro**

**Genre: Humour, parodie, romance, POV, légère maltraitance de Strify mais rien de bien méchant...**

**Note: Les humains présenté dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent aucunement (Ouais, c'est beau rêver) et je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux** **(Dommage...). Bien sûr, homophobes s'abstenir, Strify et Kiro sont tous les deux des hommes (Bien qu'un doute subsiste encore...) et il risque d'avoir des contacts physique assez poussé entre les deux alors vous pourriez pas dire que vous n'êtes pas averti ;). Par conséquent, les mineurs qui se serais aventuré ici par erreur, ouste, allez lire de gentille fics pokémon, les perverses peuvent rester.**

**Note 2: Oui j'aime Strify, mais j'aime aussi lui faire perdre toute crédibilité dans mes fictions, alors inutile de m'incendier mesdemoiselles, il est et sera toujours maltraité dans mes fics XD**

**Note 3 :Je suis très déçu pour ce chapitre que j'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé, probablement trop de guimauves mais bon, il reste l'épilogue et cette fiction est fini! \o/**

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même malgré la médiocrité de ce chapitre XD Bonne lecture! 

**Enjoy! Et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, ça fais toujours plaisir!**

* * *

**Stupeur, déni et voyeurisme (Partie 6 et fin)**

Bom…

J'émerge lentement du sommeil, l'esprit embué…

Bom… bom…

Je ressens de légères pulsations sous mon oreille, me berçant lentement tandis que je suis entouré d'une bienfaisante chaleur, je souris légèrement, prêt à me rendormir quand des flash-back de ce qui viens de se passer ressurgissent dans mon esprit me faisant l'effet d'une douche froide. Moi, Kiro, tout ses mots, ses baisers, nos baisers, moi, nu sous Kiro alors qui me pénètre lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement… j'entend encore les bruits obscènes de son bassin frappant contre mes fesses alors que je cris mon plaisir, le suppliant d'aller plus vite, plus loin, plus profond.

Je me redresse soudainement sur le lit mais une douleur à des muscles dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence se fait violemment ressentir, me faisant retomber sur le lit dans un gémissement de douleur, réveillant de ce fait l'autre occupant du lit dont j'avais zappé l'existence pendant quelques instants.

**- Strify?**

Bons sang que vais-je faire? Je me cache vivement le visage dans les mains, espérant que si je ne le vois pas, il ne me verra pas, un peu comme font les gosses quand ils veulent se cacher. Je perçois malgré tout la voix amusé de ''l'autre'' à mes côtés.

**- Hum… tu me fais quoi là Strify?  
- Shhhh, je suis caché! Tu ne me vois pas!  
- Ah… si si je te vois très bien, en fait je vois à peu près tout là…**

Je rougis vivement encore une fois avant de replacer mes mains, sur mon sexe dénudé cette fois ci.

**- Regarde pas!  
- Je crois avoir fais plus que regarder tout à l'heure nan?**

Bon sang, il ne pourrait pas se taire? Je suis complètement rouge coquelicot tandis que je regarde partout autour de moi pour éviter le regard du concerné.

**- Strify… s'il te plaît, regarde moi…**

Sentant le ton un peiné de Kiro, je rassemble tout mon courage avant de planter mes yeux dans les siens, sentant mon cœur se serrer à la vue de son regard voilé malgré son léger sourire. Je le vois hésiter un peu en se mordillant les lèvres tandis que j'attrape un pan de la couverture non loin histoire de me couvrir un peu plus dignement, finalement il soupire avant de me poser la question qui tue.

**- Regrette tu?  
- Si… je regrette?  
- Oui…  
- Je…**

Soudain j'hésite, normalement un mec se considérant comme hétéro depuis toujours aurais protesté avec véhémence mais je ne peux nier que j'ai eu du plaisir, et autre chose… Tout cela est si inattendu pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs jusqu'à présent mais ''ce'' mec a toujours été une exception pour moi. J'ai toujours considéré Kiro comme une part entière de ma vie, pas tout à fais comme un meilleur ami mais… quelque chose qui y ressemble… et soudain mon questionnement sur l'identité de ce ''quelque chose'' prend la première place dans ma tête.

Pourquoi ai-je laissé Kiro faire tout ça? Après tout il ne m'aurait jamais violé et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'aurais clairement repoussé ses avances, cela veut donc dire qu'à quelque part je le désirais aussi non? Mais… quelque chose m'échappe, après tout Kiro est très important pour moi et la dernière chose que je désirerais soit que cela s'arrête à une coucherie d'un soir, d'une simple histoire de cul. Serais ce cela qu'on appelle amour? Je n'en sais rien et je compte replonger dans toutes ces pensées quand je sens le matelas se faire plus léger à côté de moi et Kiro commencer à ramasser ses vêtements éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce. Effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver seul face à toutes ces constatations je me lève soudainement, serrant mon drap autour de moi et allant attraper le bras de Kiro.

**- Kiro! Où vas-tu?**

Il soupira longuement, fixant son regard dans le mien.

**- Strify… je vois que finalement tout cela n'étais qu'un erreur pour toi et donc ma présence n'est plus indispensable ici, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps…  
- Non!  
- Et pourquoi?  
- Parce… parce que je ne regrette rien! Et cela me fais peur… je ne sais plus quoi penser… mais je sais que ce n'était pas un erreur tu comprend?**

Je vois soudainement son regard s'illuminer de l'intérieur et je me dis que je ferais dorénavant tout pour faire briller cette lueur dans ses yeux le plus longtemps possible.

Il m'enlace tendrement, collant son front au mien et me regardant dans les yeux avec le sourire le plus mignon et le plus sincère que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

**- Strify… je t'aime, tu comprends ça?**

Une douce chaleur s'embrase en moi alors que mes palpitations cardiaques se font de plus en plus rapide.

**- Kiro, je… je… **

Mais soudainement ses lèvres se collent au miennes, le baiser restant en surface mais étant néanmoins le plus chargé en émotions que j'ai reçu de toute ma courte vie. Je ferme les yeux, m'imprégnant de sa douce chaleur, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte. Finalement nous nous séparons doucement, ses pouces venant doucement essuyer mes larmes. Ma bouche s'ouvre pour dire ces trois mots qui ne veulent finalement pas sortir, mes lèvres bougeant mais aucun son ne sortant, mais je sais qu'il a parfaitement compris ce que j'ai voulu dire même si je ne me sens pas encore prêt de les dires à haute voix. Il me reprend simplement dans ses bras, me murmurant des ''je sais… je sais…'' à l'oreille.

Toute cette journée à été forte en émotions je le sais, mais je sais aussi que je vais pouvoir lui dire tout ce que je ressens dans un futur proche, bientôt je l'espère…

**FIN DE LA FICTION**

* * *

**Voilà cette petite aventure se termine bientôt avec l'épilogue où vous y aurez la réponse à certaines questions concernant Shin et Yu. J'espère que cette fic vous as plu.**

**En ce moment j'ai deux projet de fic dont un OS Kiro/Shin. N'oubliez pas de passer par mon profil régulièrement pour voir de nouvelles fictions!**

**Et je ne le répète jamais assez, j'adore les reviews!! =D**


End file.
